darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
910
Professor Stokes has the landscape painting removed from the Charles Delaware Tate canvas, revealing a portrait underneath. Synopsis Teaser : In their time, those who live in the great house at Collinwood have been plagued by many mysteries. On this night, Julia Hoffman ponders the identity of a mysterious stranger who recently arrived in Collinsport. She is certain that the man, suffering from amnesia, is really Quentin Collins. But her efforts to prove it have been thwarted by another mysterious figure, a woman named Olivia Corey. Olivia brings Grant to her hotel room. She is constantly staring at Grant, and she asks if he recognizes her. Grant says if she knows him, she will have to tell her where and when they met. Olivia merely says "it was a very long time ago." Act I Olivia is frustrated that Grant doesn't recognize her. Grant decides to leave, but Olivia tells him she will do whatever it takes to help him regain his memory and convinces him to stay. At Collinwood, Elizabeth enters the drawing room and sees Julia. Elizabeth tells her she is very concerned over Paul's behavior. As they are talking, there is a knock on the front door. It's Chris, who has the Tate painting and x-rays. Julia informs him that Grant went off with Olivia, and they both wonder why she is so interested in him. Chris shows her the x-ray, and realizes there is a portrait underneath the landscape. Act II Chris and Julia decide they must find out whose portrait is underneath the landscape before Olivia can get her hands on the Tate painting. She calls Professor Stokes, and he says he knows someone who can remove the top layer of the painting. She tells Stokes she will have Chris bring him the painting. At Olivia's hotel room, Olivia is still trying to help Grant regain his memory. He seems to momentarily remember a tune of music, but the memory quickly goes away. Julia then shows up, and asks to speak with Olivia alone. Julia wants to know why she brought Grant to her hotel room. She doesn't say exactly why, but she agrees to cooperate with Julia. Chris meets with Stokes and Professor Osmund, who will restore the painting. Osmund tells Chris that Tate died about ten years ago, which worries Chris. Act III Olivia agrees to let Grant leave with Julia for the time being. Grant refuses to believe he might be someone who was born almost a hundred years ago, but decides to head to Collinwood anyway. Julia and Grant arrive at Collinwood. Grant remarks that it is a very nice house, but nothing rings a bell to him. He gazes at the portrait of Barnabas before heading upstairs. At Stokes' office, Stokes tells Chris that the writing samples between Amanda and Olivia are very similar, but he wants a few more days to look over them to be sure. Eventually, Professor Osmund removes the landscape layer from the Tate painting, revealing a portrait of Amanda Harris. Back at Collinwood, Julia takes Grant through the West Wing and into Quentin's room. She starts to play Quentin's music, in hopes that Grant will regain his memory. Memorable quotes : Olivia: Have you no memory at all? : Grant: Listen, I don’t even know whether I’m right or left-handed. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Selby as Grant Douglas * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Donna McKechnie as Olivia Corey * Ronald Dawson as Henry Osmund Background information and notes Production * A dark vertical band appears on the left of the screen affecting one camera. * No cast or crew members are credited. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Henry Osmund at the university is an expert in painting restoration. * Charles Delaware Tate's landscapes are considered inferior; he kept painting right until the end of his life. His portraits are rare and quite valuable. Osmund believes Tate died ten years ago. * Quentin Collins was born in 1870. * The portrait of Amanda Harris portrait is shown to be under the landscape A View of South Wales. * Amanda's portrait is shown to be intact in this episode, which Tate painted over. However, the last time it appeared, it was bricked up with Gregory Trask in Quentin's room, who, upon finding it, destroyed it. (It was established in 820 that Tate painted multiple pictures of Amanda. In 912, Julia confirms that there were indeed multiple Tate portraits of Amanda. The two that have appeared are exactly alike, so apparently Tate was not inspired to show her in different poses or with different expressions.) * SPOILER ALERT! Why isn't Amanda's portrait aged like Quentin's was later shown to be in 932? (Amanda's youthfulness isn't linked to the portrait; instead, the pact she made with Mr. Best prevents her from aging, as revealed in 922.) * TIMELINE: Paul saw the little girl earlier today (occurred in 909). It was the other night when Julia eavesdropped on a conversation between Paul and Elizabeth (occurred in 907). It was last week when Julia bought the Charles Delaware Tate painting at the antique shop (occurred in 888). Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act I, as the scene switches from Olivia's suite to the Collinwood foyer, Joan Bennett is seen standing still at the top of the stairs, waiting for her cue to walk down. * During Act II, when Olivia and Grant are discussing Grant's sudden memory of a song, there is a metallic studio noise heard. * When Chris asks Professor Stokes if he had a chance to look at the handwriting samples of Olivia and Amanda, Stokes's immediate reply is not picked up by the microphone. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 910 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 910 - Epistemology of the Portrait Gallery ( }}) 910f.jpg|Picture Puzzle 910k.jpg|Julia & Olivia 910t.jpg|Music Memory 0910